You will remain forever in my Spark
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: It's the great battle of Cybertron. Decepticons fights against Autobots. An endless seeming battle rages on this planet and Starscream is in the middle of this battle...and he sees something that's going to change his whole life... (I know that I suck at english Summaries...)
1. Prologue

**First things First:**  
 **I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS PRIME! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO HASBRO!**

 _This is a very old story of mine, which I have written in 2013.  
The story playes in the great war of Cybertron and features an OC of mine.  
_

 _Warnings: OOC and deep **friendship** between Starscream and Megatron_

 _Feedback is much appreciated by me._

 _And I am very sorry for grammer and/or spelling Mistakes.  
My first language isn't english and I translated this Story from german into english._

* * *

 **You will remain forever in my Spark**

 **~ A Transformers Prime fanfiction ~**

 **Prologue**

Shots keep loudly across the battlefield.

Steps that sounded like thunder shook the ground.

Screams mingled with the ongoing exchange of fire.

Energon soaked the ground beneath their feet...

It was a battle, as it hadn't been there before.

A battle that had rolled over Cybertron like an inferno!

They had come without warning.

Quiet and undetected they had sneaked into Iacon.

The attack came quickly, surprising and it was merciless.

The Decepticons knew no mercy.

They had killed anyone who crossed their path.

They hadn't taken any Prisoners.

There had been death only...

Starscream had already seen many battles after he had joined Megatron and the Decepticons, but this battle was different than anything he had experienced before.

He had never seen so many Cybertronians dying before his optics.

Never had his optics seen so much hatred and suffering.

And never had he felt so lousy, as on this day.

Although he was a Decepticon; but he hated to fight and to kill others.

His leader seemed to have no scruples.

He tore apart one Cybertronian after the other that crossed his path and he seemed even to enjoy it.

Starscream was not surprised, because he knew the story of how Megatron got his name.

He had been a gladiator in Kaon, the best of them...and the most terrible!

Starscream shivered.

He had often seen Megatron fighting in the arenas of Kaon and it had filled his body with fear every time and he had vowed to never ever mess with a beast like him.

He was not a fighter!

He was an Energon Seeker, a scientist...

But now he was forced to fight, and Primus, that he did!

He hardly recognized himself anymore, when he killed an enemy after the other and raised his weapons against those, who he had called his friends in the past.

He just wanted to live a peaceful life.

A life, free of violence and without unscrupulous leaders...

But he couldn't change it anymore.

He had chosen a side.

Whether it was the right one?

Starscream didn't know and it didn't matter to him as long as he lived...

Again his claws hit the face of an Autobot, who had come too close to him. In just a few seconds he had extinguished the spark of the Bot, but he felt no joy when he did that. Only hatred against himself, that he had decided to become a fighter. He had joined Megatron, since he was in the majority, but if he had known what awaited him, he would never have done it and joined Optimus Prime instead!

But his decision had been made and he thus had to live with it.

If he would live or not live would decide today!

He was already wearing a wound with him that stretched across his belly.

Fortunately, it was just a huge scratch.

Nothing bad and it did barely hurt...

His optics were focused on the battlefield, where thousands of Bots were fighting.

Bots, who had sat together in the arenas of Kaon and had watched the fights, before everything went downhill. Now they were here and fought.

Bots, who had once been good friends, were now bitter enemies.

A terrible sight...

Starscream could hardly bear this sight, and he tried to ignore his feelings as best he could and he killed another attacker.

Then another, and another...

It seemed to take hardly an end and he wondered already where Megatron was, because he couldn't see him.

Had he left them and were they all left to death now?

He knew Megatron all too well and he also knew that he would do such a terrible thing, but Starscream's thoughts came to an end when he saw his leader, not far away from him.

Some Bots had thrown themselves on his back and now tried to force the mighty Mech down, but they had no success.

With only a single fluid motion, Megatron had managed to tear down three of them by himself, and he smashed them onto the floor, where he raised his weapon and killed them.

Starscream looked away.

Not because he could not bear to watch it.

No.

Something else had drawn his attention.

A scream pierced the air around him.

A scream that went through his body and made him shiver.

A scream that stood out from the others...

He moved into the direction from which the scream had come, scanned the floor and when he found the source of the scream, he couldn't believe his optics...

"By the Allspark! Megatron! How far have you brought us?"


	2. Chapter 1

_And here is Chapter number one._  
 _And it's getting OOC, just a warning._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Hours later, the huge battle was over.

Megatron and his Decepticons had retreated.

This battle was perhaps lost, but they had won many other battles.

Iacon remained an almost impregnable city.

The last stronghold of the Autobots and Megatron had learned that day, that the Autobots protected their halls and walls up to the last Bot.

But it would come the day, when even this fortress would fall.

The day would come, when Iacon and the rest of Cybertron would be his, and no one could stop him anymore!

The Warlord let the battle go through his head, trying to look for strategic mistakes he could mend. He had gotten many wounds, but hardly any seemed to bother him. He had let a medic take care of them.

Here, deep under the city of Kaon, where the gladiators had fought their battles, he had settled.

Here he lay in wait for the next opportunity.

The opportunity for revenge...

And in this place, he planned his attacks...

"Lord Megatron, where are you going?"

The warlord grunted, when he had stood up and had turned his back on his medic.

"I don't need further treatments! I'm fine!" he snapped at him and he was about to go, but a claw-proven hand held him back.

"I advise you to rest. The wounds may not be deep, but your body needs a little rest."

"I can rest well, if we have taken this planet! I have to go to my warriors! I have to plan! I have to-"

"You have to rest!" the Medic interrupted Megatron's words and the huge Mech, who had almost the size of his leader, crossed his arms over his chest. His red optics met those of his leader. Neither of them looked away.

"In addition, Starscream is your deputy. He can still take care of these matters while you rest."

Megatron let these words go through his head, seemed to be thinking, before he sighed resignedly and lay back on the examination table.

"Fine! Starscream is in charge of my troops as long as I will rest. Send someone to him, who tells him about my decision."

The medic bowed his head reverent toward to the ground.

"Yes my Lord. You there! You heard your leader. Tell Commander Starscream! He will have the command as long as Lord Megatron rests!"

A small Bot nodded with his head without losing a word and disappeared from the medical station.

"And you, my Lord, you will rest now. A command from your Medic!"

Again Megatron growled, but not a word left his lips.

The Medic was right.

He needed rest and Starscream was no fool.

He would do a great Job; Megatron was sure about that.

Moreover, it wouldn't be for too long…

Hours later Megatron was rudely torn from his stasis, as someone opened the door to the medical station.

The warlord grunted as he looked at the smaller Bot, who now stood in the doorway.

His optics were wide open and he looked nervous.

"What's wrong?! Why are you here?!" Megatron growled and his optics started to glow.

"I-I can't find him! He's just gone!" It came out of this panic, and the small Bot was shivering.

"What do you mean with "He's just gone?" Who do you mean at all?!"

"Commander Starscream! He is not here!"

Megatron jumped straight out of his berth, ignoring the pain that shot through his body at the hasty movement.

"WHAT?!" thundered his majestic voice through half of the medical station.

"Are you sure he's not there? Do you have everything scanned?!"

The little Bot nodded hastily with his head.

"Yes, my Lord! I asked anyone who has crossed my path, I have been looking everywhere for him, but he's not here. It seems as if he had not returned after the last attack on Iacon."

Megatron's optics widened involuntarily and he stood up without losing a word, and walked toward the door. The little Bot immediately made room for his master, but Megatron was stopped by his Medic, who also came through the door and grabbed him by the shoulder and wanted to push him back into the room. But Megatron only growled at him and slapped the hand from his shoulder and glared at the Medibot darkly.

"Let me go!" he hissed, his optics seemed to glow with pure anger, but he couldn't intimidate the Medic.

"My Lord, please calm down. You need to rest."

"How am I supposed to rest, when I know that my First Lieutenant is still out there? Primus alone knows what has happened to him! Let me go now! That's an order!"

But the Medic remained steadfast, didn't say anything and looked at his leader.

And then it dawned in Megatron's head and his anger rose immeasurably.

"You knew about this, am I right?! You knew that Starscream is not here! Why haven't you told me anything about this?!"

"I wanted to protect you from yourself, my lord."

"That has nothing to do with that! Starscream is more than just my First Lieutenant! He is one of my closest friends! He swore me loyalty! He fought for me and the Decepticons, and I will not allow it that he will die out there! Get out of my way! IMMEDIATELY!"

Now even the Decepticon medic shook with fear and he made way for his leader, who stomped past him and growled darkly at him.

"I would advise you take some warriors with you! The Autobots can still be out there!"

"I can take care of myself! Or do you doubt about my strength? You forget who stands before you! I've fought for my name in the arenas of Kaon and I will defend it to the very last spark of life in me!"

"I would never doubt your strength, my lord. However, it would be wiser to take reinforcement with you. None of us knows what will happen in front of these walls. What should we do if we lose our leader? Without you, the war would be lost."

Megatron snarled and stopped in his movements and he let these words go through his head.

He had to admit that the medic was right.

Without him, the Decepticons would be nothing.

Until now there was no one else who could take his place as their leader.

Soundwave was well suited as a spy, Shockwave was the scientist among them and Starscream was not there and he inwardly already prepared for the worst, so there was no one left, he could appoint the new leader if he would die out there.

Finally he sighed and he relented.

"Whatever. You are right. You two over there, follow me! We still have something to do. Search the area and make sure that nobody will see you! I'll follow you!"

The two Decepticons bowed their heads and transformed into their vehicle modes, consisting of a Cybertronian jet.

Seekers were best suited for such missions, because they were quick and quiet.

The Autobots hadn't many Seekers, which gave the Decepticons a great advantage.

Nevertheless, they couldn't underestimate the Autobots.

They were still dangerous on the ground for a Seeker...

Megatron shook his head, as involuntarily pictures of a dying Starscream had sneaked into his head. Pictures that he wished never to see...

A shudder went through the body of the Gladiator and he quickened his pace.

He just wanted to get out of there and look after his Second in Command, his friend.

"Please Starscream. Be alive... " he muttered to himself, before he went out and followed the two Seekers.

These rose gracefully into the air, when they had enough space and took off in the direction where the battle had raged.

Megatron transformed himself into his vehicle mode and followed them.

He too was a flier, but he was not built as a Seeker and so the Autobots sure would hear him.

But all of this didn't matter in that moment.

He wanted to know what had happened to his deputy and so he accelerated peace…

After half an hour he arrived at the battlefield.

Corpses littered the ground soaked with Energon.

Nothing moved, only the cold, rusty wind of Cybertron blew across the dead bodies.

Megatron shuddered at the sight.

He knew that the war was cruel, but to see the full extent of a battle by himself was almost too much.

Megatron let his optics flow over the battlefield. Nothing moved, silence lay over this place, and it almost seemed to him as if he could hear the dead whispering with the wind.

Again he shuddered, stronger this time, and he quickened his pace, until he finally met the two Seekers who searched the area for their commanding officer.

"Have you found anything?" Megatron wanted to know excitedly.

The two shook their heads.

"No, my Lord. They are all dead."

"Keep looking! Search the whole area, if you have to! He must be here!"

Both Decepticons bowed their heads and did what he commanded them to do.

Megatron followed suit, but he didn't find a single sign of life of his Second In Command... or anything else...

He almost wanted to give up and fly back, when something caught his attention.

There, among some dead Autobots, towered two wings upward, and he would have recognized them among the thousands of others.

He could feel the beat of his Sparks accelerated, the closer he got to the wings.

He fought his way through corpses, ignored them as best as he could.

Some of them he kicked carelessly aside, whenever they were in his way, until he arrived at his destination.

"STARSCREAM!"

Immediately he recognized the Seeker who was crushed under two huge bodies and no longer moved. Megatron was immediately at his side and he pulled the two bodies off of him. He had only optics for his Second In Command who doesn't move at all.

"Starscream! Can you hear me?!"

But there was no answer.

Not even when Megatron turned him on his back. The optics of the Seeker remained closed and still not a single movement went through his slender body, which was covered with wounds and Energon.

"Starscream! Open your optics! That is an order!"

This time you could hear the desperation in the voice of the Warlord and this time he didn't play the tough mech he should be. Not even when the two Decepticon Seekers came to his side.

"You can't leave me alone you fool!"

Tears filled his optics as Megatron spoke these words and you could see the pure desperation in his face as he took his Second in Command in his arms and looked him in the face, but Starscream's optics remained closed...

The two Decepticon Seekers stepped back a few feet, to let their leader mourn alone...

Although they were Decepticons, but that didn't mean that they couldn't feel anything.

They had lost their squadron leader and he had been more than that.

He had been a good friend who had always treated them with respect.

Now he was dead...

A great loss for the Decepticons, but they couldn't change it anymore.

They could only mourn about the loss of a great comrade...

"Why Starscream? Why did you just leave us?" Megatron whispered softly, but his words remained unheard.

Tears ran down his cheeks and he no longer felt ashamed for them...

When he lifted the Seeker and wanted to go with him, he noticed something.

Starscream had kept something in his arms all the time and even in his death he didn't let go of it.

Megatron's optics widened when he realized what it was and he let more tears run down his cheeks and he pressed Starscream close to his chest.

"You miserable fool! That's what you gave your life for?!"

Megatron rose slowly, while continuing holding him safely in his arms.

"You've always had a soft spark...my friend..."


	3. Chapter 2

_Next Chapter and a small Warning for you: Megatron/Starscream moment ;)  
(Still pure, deep friendship!)  
And it's a pretty long chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Days had passed since this cruel battle and life in Kaon continued.

Megatron had brought Starscream to the city and had handed him over to the highest-ranking medical officer, in the hope that he might still managed to save the Seeker.

Since that day Megatron was no longer the same.

He had seen what war could do.

What war would take from someone...

Every day the Gladiator had visited Starscream, but still there was no response from him, let alone any other signs of life and the Medic gave up all his hopes.

But Megatron believed in Starscream!

The Seeker was persistent and tough, even if he doesn't look like that!

He had often proved that he was tough and that's why Megatron knew, that he would make it!

But with the days the hopes vanished more and more, until they were almost completely extinguished...

On the evening of the fifth day, there was a knock at the door that led to Megatron's private quarters, and the Medical Officer, who took care of Starscream, came to him.

What Megatron saw in his optics, he didn't like at all.

But he tried to keep his expression neutral, even if he almost exploded of nervousness.

"Is there any new news of Starscream?"

He couldn't restrain himself and in spite of everything, he was surprised when the medic nodded his head. But his gaze didn't change and Megatron could feel how a shiver went through his systems.

"Follow me, my Lord."

He didn't have to say more and Megatron followed him into the medical station and to Starscream's room.

The room was dark, lit only here and there by a small neon-like light.

Starscream was in the middle of the room in a medical berth, which had been prepared only for him.

Machines were working around the clock.

Cables and hoses hung on Starscream's petite body and Megatron had a hard time looking at him.

He too was still wearing a Spark in his chest and now he noticed what it meant to lose one of his closest friends...

Starscream didn't move, not even when the Gladiator sat by his side.

Silently Megatron let his optics wander over the battered body.

The wounds looked still bad.

Most of them had been treated by the medic, but they would leave scars.

If Starscream was alive; because since Megatron had brought the Seeker to Kaon, he hadn't gotten any information from his medical officer.

Something that had angered him, but the Medic had remained silent...

His gaze wandered further, stopped at the wings of the Seeker, of which some parts were broken. One of his wings was fix, but terrible scars would also remain there.

Megatron sighed and he moved a little closer to the bed of the other, stroked his claw over the other's cheek.

Then his Spark almost stopped beating.

All the time he didn't even notice that the machine gave noises that testified that the Seeker was still alive!

Although his Spark was beating weakly, but it beat steadily, made his chest rose and sink steadily.

At least there was some good news, but it didn't brighten the mood of the warlord that much. He wanted that Starscream opened his optics, talked to him, or would just look at him, but nothing like that happened. He just lay there...

Again, the Warlord felt a little tear running down his cheek, which was soon followed by more. There was no one there who could see him and even if there would have been someone he didn't care.

He no longer hid his feelings.

Starscream was one of his closest friends and the loss hurt him deeply.

"What have I done Starscream..." he whispered softly, but he didn't expect a response.

"It's my fault! It is solely my fault! I should have never sent you in this battle!"

More and more tears ran over the Warlords cheeks as he spoke and he no longer held them back.

"Why Starscream? Why did you leave us so early?"

During his words, Megatron buried his face in his arms, as he had crossed them next to Starscream on the bed and cried silent tears of sadness.

The loss of a good friend hurt way too much and he couldn't handle this at all…

Minutes seemed to become hours and he didn't know for how long he sat there already.

He didn't move, just wanted to have his peace.

"But...I'm not...going anywhere..."

Megatron winced as these words had penetrated his audio processors.

They had been so quiet that he had almost not heard them, but they were clearly there.

He hardly dared to look in the direction from which the words had come, but he did it in spite of all doubts.

His optics widened in disbelief and he was barely able to speak a word.

"S-Starscream?"

The Seeker had his head turned slightly to the side and looked at him from half-opened optics. A small, faint smile graced the features of the Seeker, which let the warmth return in Megatron's Spark.

"You are alive!"

Starscream nodded slightly, his smile widened just a bit.

"Yes I am…"

"I thought we'd lost you!"

Cautiously Megatron took the Seeker in his arms and hugged him.

Starscream grimaced in pain, but he was careful not to say anything.

He didn't care for the pain at all in this very moment.

Megatron hadn't treated him that nice in a long, long time and he wanted to enjoy this rare moment as long as he could.

The Seeker gave his leader a quizzical look, when he had managed to open his optics a little further. At last he could see properly again...

"Lord Megatron? Have you been crying?"

The Warlord felt the heat in his face and gently he put Starscream back into his pillow and turned his face away from him and wiped the last tears from his optics.

"N-no, I didn't. I've only had something in my optics..."

Starscream laughed softly and he briefly closed his optics, because the pale light in the room hurt him slightly.

However, he opened them in panic, when his memories of the battle returned to him and he grabbed Megatron's hand for support, when the warlord was going to get up.

The warlord was startled easily, had not expected such a reaction.

"Starscream? What's wrong? I just want to get you something to lessen the pain."

"What about him? Did you...kill him?"

Megatron didn't quite understand, took a few moments before it dawned in his processor, and he understood what the Seeker meant.

Carefully, he freed his hand from his grip and smiled at him softly.

"What do you think I am Starscream? A Monster?"

Starscream's optics widened and his smile returned to his face.

"Then he's alive?"

Megatron didn't answer, he turned around and disappeared shortly out of the room, leaving Starscream back alone, who wasn't able to interpret the reaction of his master and inwardly he already prepared for the worst.

But all his fears disappeared, when the warlord returned with a small bundle in his arms.

"I would never dare to hurt a Sparkling..."

Starscream's smile became wider with Megatron's words.

Even the Warlord himself had to smile and he sat back on the side of his Second In Command and he turned so that the Seeker could see the small Sparkling in his arms.

"He has not stopped to say your name after we have taken care of him. All the time he wanted to you, but we couldn't bring him here. Not after you were in such a bad shape...I myself have barely had the hope that you'll survive. It looked bad and I am glad that you're awake again."

"Thanks to you Master."

"And our Medic. He has truly done an outstanding job."

The Seeker smiled and again he briefly closed his optics, grimaced when a wave of pain went through his body, but that was nothing compared to the pain he had to endure, when he would have left this small Sparkling to his fate.

He let this cruel battle once more going through his processor and he shuddered.

It was a miracle that he came out of this alive, and even more it surprised him that Megatron had returned to him and saved him. He could have just let him there and die, but he hadn't done this.

"Now look at who just woke up. Look Starscream."

The Seeker had been torn out of his dark thoughts by the words of his leader.

He opened one of his optics, turned his head slightly and peered over to his master.

A soft smile graced Megatron's features and he turned slightly, so that Starscream had a good look at the small Sparkling in his arms, which opened his optics and the Warlord cheerfully laughed, when he cautiously tickled his belly with his claw.

"Well little one, do you like that? But of course, you like that. You're such a sweet, little sparkling. Coochie, coochie coo ~..."

Starscream raised his brow questioningly and looked the Warlord in slight confusion.

Since when was he acting so loving and playful?

This was known by him not at all...at least not anymore...

Megatron looked up when he felt the look of his friend on his body and he paused briefly in his actions.

Starscream did the same and neither of them spoke a word for the next couple of seconds, before the Decepticon Lord cleared his throat with a soft blush on his cheeks, which made Starscream grin slightly.

"I didn't know that you have a soft spot for little Sparklings."

Once again, the Gladiator blushed.

"Whatever..." he murmured softly, before he turned his attention back to the small Sparkling in his arms.

"Look who's awake little one. You've certainly been missing him."

With these words Megatron lifted the small Sparkling slightly and turned him around.

Once the small optics saw Starscream, he stretched his little arms out to the Seeker, which made Starscream chuckle.

Even Megatron could no longer restrain himself and joined in the laughter and he put the small Sparkling on Starscream's bed. Immediately, little feet moved quickly toward the Seeker and only seconds later, the little Transformers hugged Starscream's neck.

Megatron laughed and shook his head as he sat back in his seat and looked at both of them with an amused sparkle in his red optics.

"Not so wild, little one. Uncle Starscream needs a little rest. He plays with you when he feels better."

The small Sparkling let Starscream go and looked at him from large round eyes which made the Seeker chuckle again.

Starscream gathered all his powers to lift his hand a bit and he stroked gently over the young Transformers head what eliciting a pleased squeak from the Sparkling.

The Seeker flinched slightly when the small Sparkling climbed on his chest, but he kept his mouth shut when the pain went through his body again.

He didn't want to scare the little one, but the little feet ran over smaller wounds that still burned like fire, and it was hard for Starscream to keep his mouth shut.

When the little Bot had made it to his chest, he sat down and looked at Starscream questioningly. His gaze went to the many electrodes that were placed on the chest of the Decepticon, and then back to his face and he made a few clicking noises.

"What that is? Well...this cable ensures that I soon feel better," Starscream said with a smile on his face and he stretched out his claws and tried to stroke the little one over the head again, but the young Transformer chuckled and disappeared quickly under the blanket and hid from the Seeker.

When he withdrew his claws, the Sparkling peered cautiously out from under the blanket.

Starscream pretended he didn't see him and he waited until the little one came out from his hiding place, before he let his optics wander back to him.

The Sparkling chuckled and hid immediately under the blanket again.

The two played this little game for a while and Megatron continued to watch them with interest and amusement at the same time.

Just a day ago it looked so bad for Starscream and now he was playing with a Sparkling, like nothing bad had ever happened to him.

The sight had been terrible when he had brought him out of this battlefield.

But one question remained and he wanted to have an answer.

"Who did this to you Starscream?"

Starscream stopped immediately playing with the Sparkling and turned his head back to his leader. His gaze was serious and not a word left his lips.

His face was hard and cold as he remembered what had happened to him and who had been responsible for his injuries.

He took a deep breath and closed his optics, before he began to speak.

"It was one of us..."


	4. Chapter 3

_And this is the penultimate chapter.  
After that the epilogue will follow and this story is finished.  
I hope you will like this chapter :)._

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Megatron couldn't believe his audio processors.

Starscream couldn't be serious!

"That can't be true!"

Starscream sighed, before he answered.

"But, my Lord. It was one of us."

"Are you sure?! In a battle, you can quickly lose track of friend and enemy!"

"Yes, I'm sure that it was one of us. I have seen the Decepticon symbol on his chest! He tried to kill me!"

Megatron felt the rage boil up within in and without that he noticed it, his hands balled into fists and an angry shiver went through his whole body. His optics began to glow in a dark red and he bared his teeth and let out a deep growl.

"Lord Megatron?"

He was brought back to reality by Starscream's quiet voice.

He turned his head to the Seeker and glared at him.

"What is it?"

"You scare him."

Megatron blinked, seemed to not understand what the Seeker meant.

When he saw the fearful eyes of the Sparkling, who was hiding under the blanket, he understood Starscream's words.

His features softened as he slowly calmed down.

Yet still a spark of anger remained in his body, which wouldn't go away soon.

"Why did he want to kill you? There must be a reason!"

Starscream sighed and he stroked gently over the Sparklings head.

"He attacked me when I wanted to protect the Sparkling before him. I have witnessed how he killed his parents before his optics! I couldn't let him die, and it made me angry. I went in between and had ordered him to stop the madness! Although we are in a war, but that is no reason to kill innocent civilians who were fleeing from the battle! They belonged to no faction, were neither Autobot nor Decepticon, but that didn't bother him and he killed them...and the little one had to watch how his parents died before his optics..."

Megatron shuddered at the thought and he didn't want to imagine what cruel things the small Sparkling had seen.

"Then what happened?" Megatron wanted to know, his voice gentle and calm.

Starscream took a deep breath and paused.

The thought of what had happened, hurt more than all his wounds could do.

His optics were focused on the Sparkling, who happily giggling played with his claws again.

But all happiness had gone from Starscream's optics.

He felt only emptiness...and indescribable hatred!

Hatred against the Decepticon, who had attacked him, who had killed innocent Cybertronians and who would not even shied away from murdering an innocent Sparkling!

"I have intervened in the battle, but for the parents of the little one all help came too late. Then I saw the little sparkling and my anger grew immeasurably! I felt only hatred against this Decepticon, this murderer! I ordered him to disappear and to let innocent Cybertronians out of this fight, but he didn't listen to me, and he attacked the little one. I intervened and was seriously injured. We fought bitterly, but he didn't gave up and so I had no choice but to kill him. But the price was high, I paid to save an innocent life. I know my action was foolish and I also know that you will never forgive me for that, for what I've done. But what should I do? One of your former gladiators attacked an innocent Sparkling and wanted to kill him! Since I can't stand by and watch helplessly, I just had to do something and that's what I did!"

Megatron said nothing.

His expression didn't leave an emotion.

Not a word crept across his lips and not a movement went through his body.

He looked at Starscream in silence and the Seeker felt uncomfortable and he turned his optics back to the Sparkling, who was still sitting on his chest and played with his claws.

From the corners of his eyes Starscream could see how Megatron slowly rose from his seat and approached him. He closed his optics, winced and whimpered softly, when deadly claws gently laid on his shoulder and stayed there.

"Look at me Starscream," the Warlord whispered quietly and the Seeker didn't even dare to move. But he didn't want to offend his leader and so he did what he wanted and opened his optics and looked at him bravely.

"What you did was foolish!"

The Seeker winced, because of the words, whimpered again and he hardly dared to keep his eyes on his leader, in fear that Megatron would hurt him.

"I-I know my Lord and I'm so sorry for that. I'll never be so stupid again..."

"You have almost given your life, for someone of whom you don't even know! You've fought against a gladiator, have disregarded my instructions and..."

Starscream winced again as Megatron had raised his voice with the last word, and he narrowed his optics.

"...you have demonstrated great courage and have outgrown yourself!"

Starscream opened his optics slowly and looked up at his leader, who looked at him with a gentle smile on his lips and gently squeezed his shoulder with his claws.

"From now on, you have my respect!"

Starscream realized these words only slowly and he couldn't believe his audio receptors.

Had he misheard, or did those words really come from Megatron's mouth?

No, definitely not! He must have misheard!

The pain of his wounds seemed to confuse him, let him hallucinating...

"Don't look so skeptical at me Starscream. I mean it seriously."

The optics of the Air Commander widened and he could no longer hide his disbelief from his Master which made Megatron smirk at him.

"Don't worry Starscream. You have not misheard, I'm serious. You showed that you are a true warrior. A true warrior fights for the weak and innocent. What you did was very brave of you and the little one here will thank you one day that you have defended him with your own life."

On Starscream's face now spread a smile and he relaxed again.

"Look at him, Starscream."

Megatron's optics focused on the small Sparkling and the Seeker did the same, smiled softly, as the small Transformer nibbled on his finger.

"He needs you now. He's all alone. He needs someone who is there for him, leading him and teaches him to fight and to defend himself."

Starscream's optics wandered back to the warlord, looking at him in disbelief.

Megatron understood the concern of his Second In Command, because this was justified.

"I know you don't like this idea, but we both know that war is cruel and the little one shall die, if we can't hold our walls anymore. The enemy would kill him in an instant; you know this as well as I know it. He needs to learn to defend himself. I'm not asking that you make a warrior out of him Starscream. Teach him the things that you once learned. He needs you now..."

"I understand and accept your opinion Lord Megatron. I will promise you to do my best..."

"Don't promise me, promise him."

Starscream smiled again and he turned his optics to the small Sparkling.

"I promise you that I will take care of you. I will treat you, as if you were my own Sparkling. I'll always be there for you, no matter what will come and I will fight for you and protect you, even if I would lose my life. I will make sure that such a cruel thing will never ever happen to you again."

Megatron was silent, looking at the Seeker and then at the Sparkling and on his face was still this gentle smile. He knew that Starscream would keep his promise and he also knew that the Sparkling was in good hands with him. The seeker would make a good teacher...and an equally good father...

"Have you a name for him?"

Starscream shook his head slightly.

"No my Lord, not yet."

"Hmm…"

The warlord was thinking and he looked at the little Transformer.

"He seems to be the son of a Seeker. He has small wings. His body is black, as the sky that hangs over Cybertron and his optics are purple..."

The Air Commander seemed to think about a fitting name for the Sparkling also.

"How about...Nightshade?"

Megatron smiled lovingly.

"That's a wonderful name, Starscream. Suitable for a small Seeker like him."

Starscream was quite embarrassed at these words, and looked therefore back to the small Sparkling who giggled happily and chased after the hand of the Air Commander.

"Do you like the name, little one?"

In response to Starscream's question, the young Sparkling chuckled and he climbed up his chest and clung to his neck and purred softly.

"I guess that means 'yes'." Starscream smirked.

Even Megatron had to chuckle.

"Come on Nightshade, we should leave Uncle Starscream alone, so he can rest and you need a bit of sleep too," Megatron said softly and he wanted to stretch out his hands to the young seeker, but as soon as he did so, Nightshade backed away from him, and he pressed himself closer against Starscream's body, which made the older Seeker chuckle again.

Megatron sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Apparently, he wants to stay with you."

The Air Commander chuckled and he stroked the back of the small Sparkling softly with his claw as he was climbing back on his chest and hid half under the covers.

"I don't mind if he stays with me, my Lord. On the contrary, I would be very happy about it."

Megatron smiled and he sighed with resignation, as Nightshade even gave him a pair of sad optics.

"If I wouldn't know any better, I'd say he comes after you, Starscream."

Both Decepticons laughed at that and Starscream knew whereupon his leader was referring to, because not even the terrifying Deception Leader himself had ever managed to resist his sad looks. And it looked like it was working again, because the gladiator gave up with a long sigh.

"All right, you can stay here if you want that kid. But be careful, Uncle Starscream needs a lot of rest, so that he quickly comes back on his feet, do you understand that?"

In response Nightshade babbled something in Cybertronian which made Megatron laugh.

"That's a good boy. Be good, do you hear that? The same is also true for you, Starscream."

"Lord Megatron! I'm not a Sparkling anymore!"

"But you're just as stubborn as one! I want you to stay in bed and don't do wild stuff, do you understand? You only woke up again and your Medic has prescribed you urgent bedrest. You will stay in your bed until your full recovery and until your wounds are healed!"

"It's all right, Master, I understand. Getting up and moving too fast are taboo for me."

"Don't forget it Starscream! I'll stop by tonight again. If you should need anything, then contact me or your Medic."

"I will. Many thanks."

"You are welcome, my friend."

Smiling Megatron turned his back on the Seeker and had disappeared a little later...

Hours passed, and in this time Megatron had tried somewhat to distract himself, but he didn't have much success with that.

He had forged many plans, informed his troops about the happenings of the day and had planned more battle strategies, but all this couldn't distract him.

He found himself how his thoughts went back to Starscream again and again until he couldn't stand it any longer.

Grumbling he threw his data pad to the side and finally stood up.

His feet carried him unerringly to the outside, to the dark corridors of his station.

It was already dark and quiet in the base of the Decepticons and everyone seemed to be already in their rooms and many of them also seemed already to maintain stasis in their quarters.

Only he was still wide awake and he doubted he would sleep well that night, when he didn't know how Starscream felt.

His feet carried him to the medical station; to Starscream's room.

As quietly as he could, he opened the door and peered into the room.

A small neon light was still burning, it allowed him to look into the room and what he saw, made him sigh relieved and simultaneously it made him smile softly.

Starscream lay on his side, with his face to him.

A gentle smile was on the face of the Seeker, his breathing was calm and steady and the machine indicated that everything was okay with him.

The medicine, which had been administered to him hours earlier, seemed to have achieved its effect, because it looked as if the flyer felt no more pain, otherwise he couldn't have laid himself in this position.

It went steadily uphill with him and soon he would be back to his old self again...

Megatron's optics continued to glide over the body of the Seeker and a chuckle slipped from his throat, when he had found Nightshade.

The small Sparkling lay close to his chest and Starscream had his arm wrapped protectively around him and held him safe and pressed to his body.

And it was precisely this sight that confirmed Megatron that Starscream would be a wonderful father for Nightshade...

"Sleep well, you two. You've been through a lot and you need your rest...here nothing bad will happen to you and we will protect you, I swear as surely as my name is Megatron!"

And with that, he shut the door quietly behind him and Megatron made his way back to his own quarters to also maintain stasis.

Nevertheless, his thoughts went back to his plans.

Soon they would have to leave Kaon and thus Cybertron.

His former best friend, Orion Pax had dared to rob Cybertron the Allspark and to send it into the vastness of the universe and no one, not even Primus himself, knew where it was now.

Everything was already ready for their departure.

His battleship was loaded with energon and war equipment.

He had thought about this long enough and he had found it foolish to launch another attack on Iacon and thus lose even more of his warriors.

Optimus Prime and his Autobots would keep their walls, but the question was, for how long?

It was no longer a secret that Megatron had the heart of Cybertron poisoned with dark energon, and had thus brought death to the planet. Without the Allspark his home planet would never be habitable again and he knew it just as well as Optimus knew.

It would be only a matter of time, before the Autobots deduct and would search for the Allspark.

But all this still lay in the distant future and so Megatron wasted no more thoughts on this.

Not this evening...

His optics had become heavy and he felt how the fatigue stretched out its cold hand to him.

It was time for some stasis and that's what he would do now.

He would take care of everything else tomorrow...


	5. Epilogue

_Oh my, I have almost forgotten about this story. Ugh Sorry._  
 _Anyways this is the last chapter._

 _I hope there aren't too many mistakes, since this was a pain in the a** to translate -_-._

 _And again Feedback is much appreciated by me^^._

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Thunder ruled the air, lightning flashed through the pitch-black sky, turned night into day for a short time. Rain beat mercilessly down on the world, softened the floor, turned steams into raging currents. Storm lashed mercilessly the treetops, let some of them fluctuate dangerously.

No animal was to be seen, or heard.

Only the whisper of the raging wind, the patter of rain and the impact of thunder were the only things you got to hear that night...

There, on a cliff that towered far above the forest, stood a lone Bot.

His armor was already soaked, but he didn't care.

In his optics the flashes reflected whenever they twitched through the clouds.

Not even the most powerful thunderclap was able to elicit a reaction from him.

Starscream's thoughts were somewhere else...

Not a single movement went through his body.

His wings were lowered, his optics looked weak and had lost their shimmer.

Rain mixed with tears that ran down from his optics.

But not a word left his lips, he just stood there, staring into the distance and he let his thoughts wander.

A sad sigh left his lips, but it vanished with the storm and was carried out into the wide world. The hands of the Seeker curled into fists and he closed his optics, let more tears run down his cheeks.

In front of him a small pile of rocks had been built and a sword stuck in the middle of it, in which the flashes were reflected.

Starscream's body began to shake when he had opened his optics again and now looked down to the small pile of rocks.

The memories of what had happened ached like a million sword stitches in his Spark, made him feel irrepressible agony. A torture that was worse than any war could have ever been...

The feelings in his body took the upper hand and Starscream was no longer able to keep staying on his legs and just moments later he fell on his knees, buried his face in his hands and let his feelings run free.

A mighty thunderclap shook the air, in which his loud sobs mixed.

Starscream ignored everything in his surroundings.

There was only grief and he didn't care if he cried like a little Sparkling right now.

He had a good right to do so...

"What have I done? What have I done?!" he sobbed, and more and more tears ran down his cheeks, dripping onto the floor, where they mingled with rain and mud...

"It's my fault. I should have taken care of you! That is my fault!"

While he spoke, Starscream clawed at his head so much that he injured himself.

But he didn't feel the pain that made its way through his body, and he also didn't feel the energon that ran down his temples and mingled with his tears.

He felt absolutely nothing, only despair and hatred...

For almost an hour he knelt there.

Motionless and silent...

His head was empty, devoid of thoughts and memories.

His optics were sallow and dull, lacked the sparkle in them and it would not return.

Too big was the pain in his body, too much of the hatred he harbored...

He hardly noticed anything in his environment, felt not even the rain on his armor anymore. Thunder no longer let him wince and even the blinding flashes no longer seemed to bother him.

Even when the sound of engines mixed under the rumble of thunder, Starscream wouldn't lift his head.

A jet approached him, came closer and closer, but the Seeker didn't care.

As the jet was almost above him, he transformed and the floor shuddered under the strong weight of Megatron.

"Starscream?"

His voice was not filled with anger when he looked at his Second in Command.

He was just glad to have found him after a long search.

No, this time his voice was dominated by concern that was even reflected in his optics, as he looked at his friend who was still kneeling in the mud in front of him. The wings were lowered, his head was bowed and he didn't turn around. Not even when Megatron stepped to his side and put his hand gently on his shoulder. Not a single movement went through Starscream's body...

"Starscream!"

Only when Megatron raised his voice slightly above the rumble of thunder, the Seeker seemed to return to reality, because he winced as the voice had penetrated his processor.

He dared not to turn his head in the direction of his master.

He didn't want him to see him in this pitiful state.

A Decepticon couldn't be guided by his feelings, had to be unemotional and ready to fight anytime. But none of this was Starscream now. The complete opposite he was and he was ashamed to cry in the presence of his powerful leader.

"Have you been crying?"

Again the trembling body of the Seeker winced at this question and he quickly turned his head away from the warlord and wiped the tears out of his eyes quickly.

He got up slowly, but kept his face still turned away from the other.

"No, I didn't...that was just the rain..." Starscream whispered softly to himself and he was about to walk past the Decepticon Leader, but he stretched out his hand and placed it gently on his arm.

"It's not your fault and you know it," Megatron spoke so softly that Starscream could barely hear the words. But he had understood it, and he felt how the pain in his Spark came back. Once again, tears filled his optics and he could no longer hold back his sobs, no matter how much he tried.

Megatron looked at him in silence, let go of his arm and left him to his grief.

He couldn't do anything for him, could only stand there and look at him helplessly.

He knew what the Seeker was going through, because he himself had felt a twinge in his Spark, when they had told him about this terrible event, which was in the past by now.

The optics of the Warlord were also filled with sadness, as Starscream collapsed in front of him and fell to his knees. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed heartbreakingly. To him, it had become no matter that his leader could see him in this pitiful state. His life had already lost its meaning and purpose...

"Shhh Starscream, calm down. Everything will be fine... " Megatron whispered softly as he slowly knelt down next to him and hugged him firmly and stroked his back soothingly.

But Starscream couldn't calm down...

"H-how should I calm down when it's all my fault?!" the Seeker sobbed and he pressed his face into the strong chest of the warlord and clung to his armor, as the mourning had taken over his entire body.

"It's not your fault Starscream."

"But...but it was my fault! I haven't been there for him, and then...and then...!"

Starscream couldn't finish his sentence.

It hurt terribly just to remember.

In addition also to speak...no!

He couldn't talk about it...not yet...

"Shhhh quiet Starscream. Take it easy. I'm with you..."

But Megatron's gentle words failed their effect, because Starscream pulled away from him a little later and stood up again. He wiped the tears from his optics, kept them closed and took a deep breath. He tried to speak, tried to rediscover his old pride, but this was difficult, almost impossible...

Seconds later two gleaming red optics opened.

They had been restored to their former glory, looked like jewels that seemed to glow like pure fire in the darkness.

Starscream's hands clenched into fists, his optics were hard and cold and a deep growl cut the persistent noise of the storm.

Megatron also rose to his full height, held his optics directed at his Second in Command.

Not a word left his lips as he watched Starscream.

Starscream's wings stood up again and again he took a deep breath.

"What will you do now?"

Starscream was silent briefly, let Megatron's question go through his head and he was looking for an answer until he found one. A response, that came from deep within his Spark, which had already become a black hole. Never again Starscream would be able to love someone as much as he had loved him...

"I am not going to stay here and keep crying. I have to accept what happened and learn to live with it, even if it is still so difficult for me."

"Think about your actions Starscream. Do nothing that you would regret later."

"No, my Lord. I will not regret it. I will ensure that he will rest in peace."

"Revenge will not let him rest in peace...same goes for you and you know it."

Starscream was silent again, briefly closed his optics and tried to calm down, but this wasn't easy for him. The hatred in him was bubbling like a volcano, ready to break out any second...

"No, my Lord. It will not bring peace to me... But it's a start!"

"Think it over well Starscream. I will not stop you, but you should never forget my words."

"I will not, my lord. Allow me to go now."

"Where will you go?"

Starscream's optics opened again and they now glowed like pure fire.

"I'm going to find the Autobot who has done it and I'll kill him!"

Megatron was silent and he let his Second In Command on his way, when he had set in motion without waiting for a response of his master.

"I will leave no stone unturned to find your killer and to kill him. I promise you that Nightshade...Your death will not be in vain..."

Those were Starscream's last words, before he transformed and disappeared into the raging storm a little later...

 **The End**

 **(Yep no happy end...)**


End file.
